Totally Awesome Boyfriend
by Berry Doyle
Summary: Eevee is dating one of her best friend's Hetalia units:  Gilbert!  See what sort of craziness they get up to together.  A spin-off of EliteKessu's "Why Me?".  OC
1. Sometimes Secrets Are Important!

Chapter 1: _Sometimes secrets are important!_

**Berry: Hello all! Berry here, uploading her first fanfic ever!**

**Eevee: Sort of.**

**Berry: This is a spin-off of EliteKessu's "Why Me?", since Eevee was my creation. This series of drabbles covers the relationship between Gilbert and Eevee, who are dating. They aren't very long, so...**

**Eevee: Please bear with us.**

**Berry: Do the disclaimer, please?**

**Eevee: Berry does not own Hetalia, as that belongs to Himaruya. She also does not own Kara, who is Elite's original character. She only owns Eevee.**

**Berry: Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Gilbert and Eevee were taking a break in the hotel room. More accurately, Gilbert was hiding from fangirls and Eevee was changing cosplays. As such, Gilbert crashed in the chair by the desk and Eevee went to her suitcase to rummage through her costumes. Gilbert flipped open the laptop.<p>

"Hey Eevee, mind if I use your computer? I'm bored."

Eevee glanced back at the laptop, shrugged, and replied, "Sure."

Finding what she was looking for, she took her costume (Kari from Digimon Adventure) into the bathroom with her and left Gilbert alone.

Oh, lapses of judgment are the bane of Eevee's existence.

Some minutes later…

Eevee was just pulling on her shirt when she heard a "Huh? What's this folder?" from the next room. Realization hit. She immediately made herself decent and burst out of the bathroom. She saw that yes, her external hard drive was plugged into the computer. Not good.

"NO! That's none of your business!" She jumped at him, trying to close out of the window, but Gilbert just playfully pushed her away.

"You've got some pretty awesome pictures of me in here, you shoulda told me sooner!" He swatted her hand away. "Wait… is that…"

"Gilbert! I mean it!" Eevee struggled even harder to get to the computer. Her efforts were too little too late, however, as Gilbert's smirk faltered and his face began to match the color of his eyes.

-Please wait a moment-

"Eevee! Is everything okay? I could hear you screaming from the hall."

Eevee looked up from the ground next to Gilbert, tears in her eyes. There was blood everywhere. Kara stood in the doorway, giving her a "Maybe I don't want to know" look.

"I think I killed him! Or at least, I think he bled out. Even my nose doesn't produce this much blood!"

Kara finally walked over and looked at the computer monitor.

"Oh, he found your doujinshi."

*sniff* "You would think a member of the BTT would handle R-18 doujinshi better…"

Luckily, they found some beer and it was apparently enough to resurrect him.

**Please review! -bows-**


	2. Cosplay is Fun!

Chapter 2: _Cosplay is fun!_

**Berry: Wow! People actually read my story, and someone subscribed. I'm deeply flattered! Thank you very much. I don't deserve it.**

**Eevee: Stop being so critical of your own writing.**

**Berry: Never. Anyway, be prepared for me to make references galore. It's hard for me not to, especially when conventions are involved. Also, don't expect another upload this fast. This is only here because the inspiration hit me like lightning and I don't like homework.**

**Eevee: Speaking of which, aren't you supposed to be doing that right now?**

**Berry: *ignores Eevee* Disclaimer time! I only own Eevee. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya, and this entire universe belongs to EliteKessu! Now on with the story!**

* * *

><p>"Time for my next cosplay! Introducing…" Eevee brandished a clothes hanger with a yellow tunic and black turtleneck, "Yellow from Pokemon Special!"<p>

Gilbert looked up from his girlfriend's laptop (which was luckily lacking the external hard drive; after the events from earlier, it had not left Eevee's side) at the outfit.

"How come none of your costumes show off your body? Your regular clothes are so baggy, I was hoping that your costumes would provide a bit more fanservice," he pouted.

"At least I'm not dressing up as a boy."

"Huh?"

"Nothing." Eevee pondered for a moment. "You should probably know that most of the people cosplaying you are girls."

"WHAT?"

"Second law of cosplay: Girls make better guys than guys do."

"LIES! And I'm going to prove it."

A dangerous gleam appeared in Eevee's eyes, but unfortunately her back was to Gilbert, so he missed this important warning sign.

"Oh? How?"

"Erk…" His eyes drifted to the tunic on the bed (Eevee was still fishing around in her suitcase) "Doesn't that Yellow girl have a boyfriend or something you have a costume for? You've mentioned it before. Crimson or something…"

"Red! And yup, it's right here!" Eevee turned around, evil gleam still in her eyes, a costume in one hand, and a shopping bag in the other. "It's a good thing this was originally my brother's, or it might never fit you."

Gilbert snatched the costume out of Eevee's hand.

"I'll be the best Red ever!" Suddenly Eevee held out the shopping bag to Gilbert's face. He looked at it with confusion. "What's that?"

"Hair gel and dye, of course! Red's hair is black, and yours, Gilbo, is white. Can't have that, now can we?"

Gilbert began backing up as Eevee inched closer and closer, the hair spray dye in her hand.

"No way are you dying my hair! It's too awesome!"

Eevee grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the bathroom, despite his protests.

"Don't worry, it washes out. We should probably do this before you put your costume on. Don't want to get any dye on that costume, after all~!"

Eevee fought tooth and nail to finally get Gilbert's hair entirely colored black, but was, in the end, victorious. She stood back and admired her handy work. She realized that with the red eyes and everything, he looked a lot like Izaya Orihara.

"If you don't mind, we should re-dye your hair like this tomorrow if I can find a certain costume for you. You'll have fangirls everywhere."

"…whatever. Just gel my unawesome hair already, would ya?"

"Put on the costume first. I don't want to have to worry about pulling a shirt over your head after I've gelled your hair."

Eevee got the costume from the main room and tossed it at Gilbert, closing the door behind her. Once he was done changing, she went back in, spiked his hair up, and plopped a red and white baseball cap on his head. He was now wearing a black tanktop with a white t-shirt underneath, a red vest with a high stylized collar, and jeans. She looked at him for a long while, to the point he started getting nervous.

"…what?"

She finally glomped her boyfriend, careful not to damage the spikes she had worked so hard on.

"OMG, Gil, you'll make the best Red ever! Thank you thank you thank you!" She finally let go and started pushing him out of the bathroom. "But now it's my turn to change!"

She fetched her costume and was just about to shut the bathroom door when Gilbert stopped her. He held out a blonde wig with a ponytail.

"You almost forgot this, 'Yellow'." Just as she was taking the wig from his hands, he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Her face turned bright red, but for once she didn't react violently. She mumbled her reply, a slight smile on gracing her lips.

"Thanks." She took the wig and quickly retreated into the bathroom, where she nearly passed out from happiness before putting on her costume.

Eevee emerged from the bathroom about ten minutes later. She wore a yellow tunic, blue leggings, purple boots, and a brown fanny pack around her waist, a giant straw hat, and a black turtleneck whose neckline she was pulling at, as she was unused to having things up around her neck. The blonde wig was completely covering her brown hair, and she had tucked the detachable ponytail into the pack around her waist.

"So? How do I look?"

"Awesome, of course!" Gilbert wrapped an arm around her waist. "Now grab your props and let's go. I'm getting bored in here."

* * *

><p><strong>Before anyone asks, I don't know what the first law of cosplay is. Probably something like "have fun" or something. And yes, I have both of those Pokemon cosplays.<strong>

**I have an idea for a Halloween chapter, but I haven't decided on it yet. It would be unrelated to the convention and everything.**

**Please review!**


End file.
